Past Lives
by SweetAngelDoball
Summary: Will Cody be able to handle his girlfriend's past??? (Full Story is up!!) Please R & R!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cody (Phooey) or any of the UC characters. I don't own any of the TDHG's, but they were gracious enough for letting me use them in here. All other characters and storylines are my own and are only for your reading pleasure. The song 'I Miss You' is by Incubus and is there's alone. I have included the lyrics at the end of the fic for your enjoyment.  
  
Quick note: You may want to read 'A Day in the Lives of Cody and Sab' on my message board before reading this. http://pub41.ezboard.com/bsweetangeldoballsplace  
  
It will give you some more info on my character Sab and more on Cody and Sab. ENJOY!!  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Course language  
  
By SweetAngelDoball(Sab)  
  
Feedback would be great!! sweetangeldoball@yahoo.ca  
  
                                                                Past Lives  
  
The place was bustling lively. Everyone was busy with something. The team had just finished up with their last mission in L.A. and was now preparing to return home to Chicago. Cody and Sab were packing up their computer and surveillance equipment, Heather, Paula, Jake, and Alex were putting their apparel together, Monica was finishing up some profiles, while Dee, Bea and Donovan were finishing up the paper work with the senator.  
  
They had just finished taking out a group who had planned on assassinating the senator at a press conference, but were unsuccessful because of the UC team. With Jake and Heather working undercover with the group, it made it easier to take them out.  
  
As Cody and Sab packed up their equipment, they chatted quietly. Heather notices them chatting.  
  
"So what do you think those two are talking about?" Heather asks Paula as she puts down one of the bullet proof vests that they were putting away.  
  
"Who knows, those two are always in their own little world." Paula responds looking up at the two. "I think it's cute that they finally told each other how they feel."  
  
"Yeah, they both deserve each other. You think we'll find someone like that?" Heather looks to Paula.  
  
"I think we already did." They both then look to Jake and giggle.  
  
Jake looks at them, then behind him to see what was so funny.  
  
"What I do?" He asks watching them laugh.  
  
"Nothing." Heather answers. The two then walk off to the waiting cars that would take them to the airport to head home.  
  
"Everyone packed up?" Donovan asks as he walks over to the team with Dee and Bea.  
  
"Yep, all ready." Jake says putting the last vest in with the rest. "Well except maybe those two." Jake refers to Sab and Cody who now have their arms wrapped around each other and are still talking.  
  
"Hey love birds, we're going!" Jake shouts out to the two.  
  
Cody and Sab look to see Jake calling them. Cody then lets go of Sab, a bit embarrassed to be caught like that.  
  
"Yeah coming." Cody says blushing a bit.  
  
Sab then takes Cody's arm and puts it around her as the two catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
     *****************  
  
On the plane ride back….  
  
The sound of Jake snoring in one of the seats fills the air, Paula and Heather talk quietly amongst each other, planning a joke to do to Jake while he sleeps. Alex rests leaning her head against her chair watching the two plot their evil plan. Bea sleeps quietly in her seat listening to some soft music on Sab's portable CD player that she always had on long plane rides. Dee and Donovan were going through the last bit of paper work with Monica. Cody and Sab are on the other side of the plane, in the far corner. The two look onto Cody's laptop that he had set up. They were going over some programs that they thought were interesting.  
  
"So how much longer till we arrive at the airport?" Dee asks Monica as she looks up from all the work.  
  
"I'd say 5 to 10 minutes." Monica answers. "But I don't see the rush in getting back, we already know there is gonna be another assignment on our desks."  
  
"True." Dee slumps back down in the plane's seats. She looks over to Heather and Paula who now have gotten a cup of warm water and are placing Jake's finger in it. Heather and Paula can't hold in their giggles and accidentally wake Jake up.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jake asks getting up out of his seat, drying off his finger from the water.  
  
Heather passes the cup of water to Paula fast and she puts it behind her back. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh really?" Jake gives them an eye.  
  
Heather and Paula then back up and head back to their seats before Jake could do anything to them.  
  
Dee shakes her head laughing at the three. They were always playing practical jokes on each other.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing shortly, if you could please put your seats back in the proper up right position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying Chicago Air and we hoped you enjoyed your flight." The plane's captain said over the intercom.  
  
"Better get Bea up." Monica says as Donovan puts his work back in his briefcase. He then walks back to where Bea is and wakes her up.  
  
"Planes gonna be landing soon." Donovan says to her.  
  
"Thanks." Bea puts the headphones back in its case and brings her chair up to the proper position.  
  
Donovan then walks to the back of the plane where Cody and Sab are. "Did you two hear the captain?" He asked approaching the two.  
  
"Oh, no, what did he say?" Sab asks looking up from the screen.  
  
"We're landing, put the computer away." He then heads back to his seat.  
  
Cody turns off the laptop. "So what do you wanna do when we get back?" He asks turning to Sab.  
  
"Hmmm…" Sab thinks for a second. "I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie, maybe out to dinner, or even stay in."  
  
"I love how you think." Cody says leaning over to give her a kiss. But is interrupted by screams coming from the front. The two jump out of their seats to see what was wrong and find Heather and Paula all soaking wet.  
  
"Jake, you jerk!" Paula yells. Jake is laughing like a hyena with two empty cups in his hands, empty from the water that he had just poured on the two.  
  
     *********************  
  
The team enters Head Quarters, Heather and Paula are now dried off, still a little damp from their little shower. Cody and Sab head over to their lair. They turn on their systems and get to work. Bea, Dee and Donovan head up to Donovan's office. Alex and Monica head over to the gym. Paula and Heather go into the lunch room to make themselves something hot to drink. Jake puts the vests away then heads over to the lair where Cody and Sab are typing away on their computers.  
  
"So what's up for you two this weekend?" Jake asks pulling up a chair to join the two hackers.  
  
"Depending on if we have to be here or not, probably just hang out." Sab answers not looking up from her computer screen.  
  
"Fun." Jake responds putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair.  
  
"What about you?" Sab asks, still not looking up and typing away on the keyboard.  
  
"Probably help Father Mike with the boys." Jake looks at Sab who still hasn't looked up yet. "Do you ever get tired of looking at that thing?"  
  
"Nope." She answers, she then stops typing and leans back in her chair as well.  
  
"Do you have those reports from the Shifter mission?" Cody asks wheeling his chair over to the two.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring them up." Sab gets back up and types a few keys on the keyboard; Cody rests his head on Sab's shoulder as the files are being brought up.  
  
"Thank you." Cody then takes over the computer and Sab takes Cody's position but on Cody's shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden Dee comes out of Donovan's office.  
  
"Sab, can we talk to you?" Dee calls Sab over. "Uh…yeah, why?" Sab gets out of her seat and starts to head over to the office. Cody stops what he is doing, and Jake and him look at Dee and Sab who has reached the stairs.  
  
"Bea needs to talk to you alone." Dee heads back into the office with Sab right behind her.  
  
Cody then looks to Jake. "What is that all about?"  
  
Jake takes his feet off the table and places his elbows on the table to rest his head. "I don't have a clue."  
  
"Have a clue about what?" Paula asks taking a sip of coffee, as she and Heather re-enter the room.  
  
"Why Dee had pulled Sab into Donovan's office. Seemed really important." Jake turns to face the two.  
  
"Odd, did she do something wrong?" Heather asked placing her cup of coffee onto the table to join the two.  
  
"Only her work that she was supposed to do." Cody answers, thinking about what she could've done wrong. Paula and Heather then pull up chairs to also ponder what could be going on.  
  
A few minutes pass as Dee then comes out of Donovan's office. Cody gets up off his seat as she walks into the lair.  
  
"Is Sab in trouble?" He asks looking to the looking at her.  
  
"No, she's not." Dee answers leaning against the wall.  
  
"So why did you call her into Donovan's office?" Jake asks.  
  
"Not too sure, Bea was checking some of her messages and one was from the Head of the F.B.I. She then wanted me to get Sab and then leave." Dee answered looking to Cody who was still worried about her.  
  
"Don't worry Cody, it's probably just about one of Sab's old cases." Heather comforts him. "She did work with the Feds before she came here, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she did some important classified missions. She wasn't allowed to talk about them though." Cody answers slumping back into his chair, remembering what Sab had told him when she first joined the UC team.  
  
"So they probably just needed to talk to her about it or something. She'll be fine" Heather says just as Donovan's door opens once more. This time Donovan comes out carrying file folders with him. Bea follows behind him with Sab behind Bea.  
  
Cody gets out of his chair again and walks over to Sab. Donovan walks by Cody to the team.  
  
"We got our next mission; we'll do a briefing in 2 minutes." Donovan walks over to the main screen.  
  
As Cody approaches Sab, Bea leaves the two alone. Bea and joins up with Donovan in the next room. Cody sees a bit of a worried look on Sab's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks stopping in front of her.  
  
Sab snaps out of her daze and a smile comes across her face. "Oh..um, nothing. Just the boys downtown needing to know something's I did for them." Sab covers up. "Nothing big. Come on, we don't wanna make Donovan mad for being late for the briefing."  
  
As Sab walks away, Cody stands there staring at her thinking. There is something wrong, I can feel it. He then too starts to walk towards the room.  
  
Heather and Paula were already sitting down at a table next to Jake. Monica and Alex enter from the gym. Dee and Bea hand out folders to everyone while Donovan starts to talk. Cody took a seat next to Sab as he usually did. As Bea came around with the folders, she handed one to Cody but not Sab.  
  
"Our next case involves…" Donovan starts.  
  
"Uh Sab didn't get a profile folder." Cody interrupts.  
  
Everyone turns to Cody, then back to Donovan.  
  
"I guess you all should know, you'll be finding out at some point anyways." Donovan replies with a bit of a sigh.  
  
"Know what?" Heather asks, waiting impatiently for the news.  
  
"Sab has been recalled back to the F.B.I." Donovan began. "She will be doing work for them for sometime."  
  
"For how long?" Cody asks and turns to Sab. "And why, don't they have their own Tech Ops working with them?"  
  
"This is different. It was one of Sab's cases and she is needed." Bea says as she leans up against the wall. "We will keep her posted about our mission, depending on how long she will be gone."  
  
"How long?" Cody asks again.  
  
"I don't know." Sab finally speaks but doesn't look up to face Cody.  
  
Cody opens his mouth, about to say something, but Sab stops him. "And don't ask me why again, cause I can't tell you."  
  
"Classified mission?" Paula asks.  
  
Sab nods, still not looking at Cody who is still in shock from the news.  
  
"Now that, that news is over, on to other business." Donovan then continues with the briefing.  
  
     *************************  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Cody pulls Sab aside after Donovan gave the team the new mission and everyone had started to leave.  
  
"I couldn't, I'm not even supposed to tell you what I already did." Sab answers him as she tries to walk away, but Cody stops her.  
  
"When do you leave then?" Cody asks looking down to the ground. "Can you at least tell me that?"  
  
"Tonight." Sab answers looking at him.  
  
"Tonight?!" Cody shoots his head up. "That soon."  
  
Sab nods and looks away from the hurt in Cody's eyes. "I have to get things ready and be there first thing in the morning. I don't want to, but..."  
  
"Then don't." Cody interrupts her.  
  
"I have to. It's just that...well..." Sab hesitates to tell him. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What wouldn't I understand? We tell each other everything." Cody says moving closer to Sab and holding her tight.  
  
"I know we do, it's just that...this is different." Sab pulls away from him. Cody starts to say something but is stop by Sab's finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't make it harder then it already is." With that, she turns and leaves to the Operations Board to pack up a few last things before leaving.  
  
Cody stands there alone not knowing what to say. Hurt and anger growing inside him.  
  
   ****************************************  
  
"Ok, what does it say?" Cody says to himself in the Operations Board. He was all alone in this area at the moment. Donovan and Dee were up in Donovan's office, Bea had left with Sab to make sure she got home; Alex was talking with Monica in the gym as she worked out, and Jake, Paula, and Heather were sitting in the lunch room going over how this mission might go.  
  
Cody had looked onto the F.B.I database to look up Sab's profile. After finding things he already knew about her, he hacked deeper into the system, into the classified files that only people with authorization were allowed to see. There he found a bit more info on her, but nothing that he hadn't already knew.  
  
"Parents, unknown. No siblings or known family." Cody read aloud to himself. He knew all of this before. How Sab never had any other family because of some terrible incident that happened to her when she was young. Well that is what she had told him and he had believed her. He didn't want to push her to tell more, he didn't want her to feel as if she couldn't trust him. She would tell him when she was ready. She did always enjoy going to visit his parents, so he guessed that she really did lose hers long ago. And boy did his parents love her.  
  
"Recruited at 17, graduated 2 years early from Quantico's 4 year Tech Ops program, highest mark in her class. Still know all this." Cody scans through the file quickly. "Here's something."  
  
"Hacker terrorist group she had help take out. Doesn't say exactly what she did, but says that the group was put into prison, each 15 years to life sentences." He thinks to himself. "Some case she worked on I guess. But happened before she was recruited, odd." Cody scans through the file some more. He is so into reading it, that he doesn't hear Heather walk up behind him.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Heather asks taking a seat next to him.  
  
Cody jumps, a bit startled. "Oh, hey. Um...nothing." Cody types a few keys and Sab's file disappears off the screen.  
  
"That didn't look like nothing." Heather answers. "Looked as if you were looking up on someone. And that someone looked like your girlfriend. Care to talk about?" Heather could see that she was right that Cody had been looking up on Sab.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what is up with all this secrecy. I mean, Sab has never kept anything from me since she came here." Cody looks to Heather. "She has also been able to trust anything with me, and now this."  
  
"True. Well, let's look at the file again. Maybe I can help." Heather offers.  
  
"I doubt it. I've been all over the file. Nothing out of the ordinary or what I already know." Cody brings up the file again.  
  
"Well can't hurt to look again." Heather moves in closer to read the screen. "She graduated 2 years early?! Man, I knew she was smart, I didn't know she was that smart."  
  
"She doesn't want people to think less of her for knowing more." Cody answers.  
  
"Still it's impressive. Let's see, Hacker terrorist group, some other cases, no family, probation for 10 years? What's that for?" Heather asks turning to Cody.  
  
"What, where does it say that?" Cody looks to the screen. Heather points out where it says Probation  
  
Issued July 7, 1999.  
  
"Why would it say that?" Heather asks again.  
  
"I don't know. She's never told me anything about probation." Cody reads it over again.  
  
"Does it say why she is on it or who issued it?" Heather asks leaning back in her chair.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Just says it was issued by the Federal Bureau but doesn't say why. Doesn't even say who her probation officer is." Cody answers. "Hold on."  
  
Cody types a mile a minute on the keyboard. Entering different codes and commands. A new screen then pops up with Sab's profile picture on it.  
  
"What did you do?" Heather asks leaning forward again to read the screen. "Whoa! Aren't those Federal Classified files?"  
  
"Yeah, it has everyone's record. Anything, anyone has ever done wrong, would be put into these files unless..." Cody pauses and looks onto the screen.  
  
"Unless what?" Heather looks to Cody.  
  
"Unless they are protected for some reason by the Head of the Bureau." Cody says slumping back into his chair. "Hers is."  
  
"Isn't when the files are locked up that tight, that they are major undercover agents?" Heather asks turning once again to Cody.  
  
"That or that they have done something really, really bad."  
  
"Hmmm..." Heather thinks for a moment. "I have a friend at the Bureau, he may be able to find out something's for us."  
  
"Can you? That would be great." Cody agrees sitting up in his chair. "But can we keep all this between us? I don't want anyone finding out what Sab may not want anyone knowing."  
  
"No prob." With that Heather gets out of her seat and heads back to the lunch room to join back up with Jake and Paula. Cody goes back to his work for the mission.  
  
  
  
    **********************  
  
"Taylor is really cautious about new buyers. He'll have bodyguards in the place along with him." Monica briefs Jake and Heather as they prepare for the meet. Taylor was a major drug ring lord in part of the city. Jake had managed to score a meet with him at a club that night. They would set up a buy and take him out then. They were now getting ready to head out.  
  
It had been two days since Sab had left. She had left the night Heather and Cody were checking out her profile and that same night, Heather had talked to her friend. Sab came back briefly to get some work from Donovan and to be caught up on what the team was up to. She didn't talk to Cody as much as she usually did, but did however talk to Bea more. Cody didn't think it was odd. Only thought she had a lot on her mind and that she knew that if he asked any questions, she wouldn't be able to answer them. He knew Sab didn't like to be pushed into anything. Cody just hoped that Heather's friend could find something out soon.  
  
"So you'll have a lot of people watching your every move. We also will be watching. Cody has got both audio and video all over the club." Donovan added.  "So that if anything goes wrong we can get in there to help you out as fast as possible."  
  
Donovan and Dee were in bulletproof vests, they were on back up. Paula and Alex were also on backup, but were to be inside the club with Jake and Heather; bulletproof vest wouldn't look to good when undercover. Bea would be monitoring the mission as would Monica.  
  
Cody finished up with putting a mic on Jakes jacket then headed over to Heather on the otherside of the room.  
  
"The mic is in your necklace. It's untraceable and undetectable." Cody hands her the necklace. It was a sliver chain with a small charm that carried the mic.  
  
"Thanks." She puts it on her neck, and then whispers to him. "I got a call from my friend at the Bureau awhile ago. He wants to meet tonight at the coffee shop on 43rd. You in for that?"  
  
"Yeah, for sure. Thanks." Cody thanks her.  
  
"No prob." Heather responds and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that...well, it's been 2 days since Sab and I have really talked." Cody stares into the thin air as he says this. "I mean, ever since she first arrived here, we had talked about everything, everyday. It just feels weird not talking to her."  
  
"It'll be ok. You'll see." Heather comforts him. "Come on, I think we're leaving now."  
  
The two then walk up with the rest of the group. Cody walks to the van and hops in. As Heather heads for Jake's car with him, Paula stops her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"What were the two of you talking about over there?" Paula asks, her hand still on Heather's arm. "A lot of secrets are being told here now."  
  
"Nothing." Heather starts to walk again, but Paula pulls her back once more.  
  
"That didn't look like nothing." Paula said taking her hand off Heather's arm now.  
  
"Cody was just a little depressed about Sab not being here, that's all. I was only being a friend and comforting him." Heather responded. "He doesn't want everyone to know how depressed he is and you can't say anything to anyone that I told you. Now can we get going?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Paula says starting to walk towards the van. "He really does miss her, huh?"  
  
"Well wouldn't you miss someone you really cared about, who had to just get up and leave at a sudden notice?"  
  
"Yeah, true. Well see ya after the mission." Paula waves her off and the two walk their separate ways to their transportation rides.  
  
     *****************************  
  
"Ok, audio and video are still holding up." Cody says into his head set and turns around to face the rest of team that were in the van. Paula and Alex were out in the club, hanging around the bar. Donovan, Dee, Bea and Monica were in the van watching what was going on. Heather and Jake were sitting in a booth in the club waiting for Taylor to arrive.  
  
"Yeah, and any word on when Taylor is supposed to show?" Jake asks speaking into his mic. Jake takes a sip of his drink, his other arm around Heather to look more like a couple.  
  
"Where is he? It's been almost 3 hours now." Heather says impatiently playing with her straw that sat in her glass.  
  
"Do you think we have been made?" Dee asks turning to Donovan.  
  
"I doubt it. If we were, he would have made a move by now to take them out." He answers her.  
  
"Well that's reassuring." Heather says sarcastically.  
  
"So what else might have happened?" Alex asks over her mic.  
  
"Don't know." Donovan answers. As his cell phone rings. He picks it up.  
  
"Donovan." He listens to the person on the other end for a while. "When did it happen?"  
  
Everyone looks over to him.  
  
"Ok, thanks." He then hangs up his phone and puts it back on the table.  
  
Everyone waits in silence for Donovan to speak.  
  
"Cody, bring the team in." He finally says turning to him.  
  
"What happened?" Dee asks.  
  
"Guys, everyone back to HQ." Cody says over the headset.  
  
"Apparently someone got to Taylor before us." Donovan starts to say. "They found Taylor's body and some of his bodyguards on the east side of town, pretty badly shot up."  
  
"Who did it?" Dee asks packing up a bit of things.  
  
"Don't know. It's the S.I.U's case now." Donovan answers taking off his vest. "They think a rival gang or something. We'll get a full report in the morning."  
  
"So that means this mission is over?" Cody asks turning back around in his chair to face Donovan.  
  
"Yeah. We will have a new case in a few days." Donovan answers putting on his jacket that was hung over one of the chairs. "So you guys have few days off."  
  
The next little while was done in silence as the team packed up and headed back to HQ. All thinking what they would do with the time off.  
  
     ****************************  
  
"So what time did your friend say he was gonna be here at?" Cody asked impatiently stirring a spoon in his coffee cup. Heather and him had been waiting in the coffee shop now for only ten minutes. The place wasn't that full. A couple of other customers sat at other tables. Some reading books, others chatting with their friends.  
  
"He'll be here." Heather says as she notices a familiar face walk into the place. She waves to him and he walks over to the table. The guy was dressed in the usual Feds attire. Black suit, carried a suitcase, and hair that was slick back.  
  
"Hey, glad you could meet me." He said shaking Heather's hand. He then places his briefcase on the ground.  
  
"Cody this is Chris, Chris, Cody." Heather introduces the two to each other as she sits back down. The two shake hands as Chris pulls up a chair.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Heather asks as he sits down in his chair.  
  
"Well I'll tell you this, her file was locked up pretty tight." He answers taking a file folder out of his suitcase. "Really hard to get into."  
  
"Yeah, we found out the same thing two days ago." Cody says taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well I did get in, but from what you told me about her, I thought I was looking at the wrong profile." Chris says, waving to the waitress to bring him a coffee.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heather asks picking up her cup of coffee.  
  
"Well I was surprised that you weren't told of her when she joined up with you." Chris answers. "From what I read, Sab is a convicted felon."  
  
"What?!" Cody and Heather say at the same time, looking at Chris with shock. Heather drops her cup to the table, nearly spilling the hot coffee inside it.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. She is on her pro..." He stops as the waitress approaches the table with his coffee. When she leaves, he thanks her, then continues. "Well you have read the stuff in her profile about stuff, stuff about a hacker terrorist group, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she had helped take them out. It was her first major case with the Feds I guess." Heather answers moving in closer to hear what Chris had to say.  
  
"Well what it doesn't say is that she was part of the group." Chris says opening the folder to show Heather and Cody the case file.  
  
"What?! She was part of it?" Heather asks surprised to hear this. Cody stares in a bit of shock.  
  
"It doesn't say what she did in the group, like I said, the file was locked up tight. All I could find out was that she got off on probation and the rest got prison time." Chris says as he takes a sip of his coffee and then hands Heather the folder. "15 to life were their sentences."  
  
"Sab a convicted felon, no way." Heather reads it over to herself. The file read CASE # 378654743 at the top of the page. The rest had Sab's picture and all the details of the interrogation. But it failed to say who the arresting Agent was and who had interrogated her.  
  
"It's not true." Cody speaks softly to himself.  
  
"What did you say Cody?" Heather asks looking up from the folder.  
  
"It's not true." He says louder this time so that the two other agents could hear him.  
  
"But you just heard what Chris said and even the file says it. She was part of the group. It's all in the file." Heather says putting the folder down on the table.  
  
"You may not believe it, but that is the really Sab." Chris responds taking the folder off the table and putting it back in his briefcase. "And that is what she has done."  
  
"That's not Sab. I know its not." He then gets out of his chair and gets his coat. "Neither of you really know her."  
  
"Cody, we were just trying to help like you asked. And that's the truth about her and your gonna have to accept it. Sab is my friend too and it shocks me just as much." Heather says stopping him from leaving. "And where are you going?  
  
"I'm going to find Sab and straighten things out." Cody then walks past Heather and leaves the two agents in the coffee shop.  
  
He gets into his car then drives to Sab's apartment to find out if she is there.  
  
"What's with him?" Chris asks after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"He's has totally fallen for her and doesn't know what he's getting into." Heather says, staring into her cup of coffee.  
  
                **********************  
  
The place was dimly lit with a table lamp that stood on an old coffee table next to the couch. The table was cluttered with cd's and diskettes.  A stereo across the room blasted some good tunes and on the other side of the room stood a counter with three stools next to it. One of the stools had an occupant. Sab sat at the counter with her laptop opened in front of her. She was sitting with one of her legs tucked up near her chest, the other dangled off the edge of the seat. She typed on the keys on the laptop with ease. "There isn't any hurry to finish this report anyways." She thought to herself. No one would be reading the report till she got back to the team. Whenever that would be.  
  
Sab sighs as she takes her hands off the laptop and reaches for her can of Pepsi that is standing beside it. She listens to the music on the stereo as 'I Miss You' by Incubus comes on. Sab sighs again remembering the e-mail that Cody had sent to her when she was ill. She remembered reading the lyrics and all he had sent to make her feel better. She and Cody had always listened to that song on their way to work, along with their other favorite groups. She missed that. How everyday Cody had come to pick her up, most of the time to kick her out of bed to get her up. She laughed at the thought how they had to go through the same thing every morning.  
  
Cody rings her apartment buzzer till she gets out of bed to let Cody in, even though he had a key to her place, he preferred to ring the buzzer. He would always have coffee for her and then he would wait for her to get ready.  
  
But then a wave of sadness comes over her as the thought of the last two mornings where Cody hadn't been there to wake her up and she had to rely on the old alarm clock that stood on her night table and the disgusting coffee from her coffee maker.  
  
Sab gets up off her stool to walk over to her apartment window and opens it. She steps out onto the fire escape platform and sits on the edge, as she always had done when she needed to think.  She sat her Pepsi on the side of her.  
  
   
  
"Why didn't I tell Cody more about my past? I wouldn't have to hide all this then." She thinks to herself and all that she had to do with the Feds that day. The endless interrogations that she had thought were in her past. She stares up into the night sky.  "Clear night; finally get to see the stars." She thinks to herself, wishing Cody could be there to share the experience with her.  
  
A window on the upper apartment opens which brakes Sab's train of thought. She sees a knapsack come out of the window followed by a girl about the age of 14. Sab watches as she closes the window carefully as to not make a noise and proceeds down the ladder. As she comes to Sab's level, she stops in her tracks.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was out here." She says looking at Sab.  
  
"It's cool. Just sitting out here." Sab responds taking a sip of her Pepsi then putting it back down.  
  
The girl then walks past Sab to the next ladder which led to the next level.  
  
"You know if you're thinking about running away, it's a bad idea." Sab says to the girl as she reaches the ladder. Sab continues to look at the sky.  
  
"What makes you think I'm doing that?" She stops and turns to face Sab.  
  
"Your knapsack that doesn't seem to be full of school books." Sab says turning to the girl. "And the closing of the window so that no one hears."  
  
"Well I think you should mind your own business." The girl says with a bit of an attitude and proceeds on her way again.  
  
"Well I can tell you now it won't solve any of your problems. Only make 'em worse." Sab says turning back to the sky.  
  
"What do you know about this kinda stuff anyway?" The girl asks stopping on the ladder. She then climbs back up and walks towards Sab. She stops right in front of her.  
  
"What's your name?" Sab asks scooting over to make room for the girl.  
  
"Angela, yours?" Angela asks putting her bag down.  
  
"Sab." Sab says to her.  
  
"So what do you know about running away?" She asks playing with a string on her jacket.  
  
Well, I actually ran away when I was young." Sab starts to tell her. "Actually I was probably younger than you are now."  
  
"Really? How old and why'd you run?" Angela sits down next to Sab to listen.  
  
"My parents fought a lot. Couldn't handle it anymore. Plus I knew that they really didn't want me around. Or that's what I thought at least." Sab told her. "So I up and left. I was probably about 11 or 12 years old."  
  
"How'd you know your parents didn't want you?"  
  
"They were never home, always partied, and when they were they'd be either hitting me for stuff I never knew why or so drunk that they didn't know what they were doing." Sab continues with her story.  
  
"What did you do after you ran?"  
  
"Well I was alone for a few days, not knowing anyone or anything." Sab started to think back about her past. "Then one day I met up with someone. We met in a park. Talked awhile and found out he was a runaway too. So I hooked up with him and his gang. They showed me the ways of the streets and such. Then one day we got into a whole big mess with the cops and were separated. Took a long time to get my life back in order and get a real job and all." Sab finishes. "So why are you running?"  
  
"Keep having huge fights with my mom. Dad left when I was a kid and now it's just us two." Angela answers. "But lately all we do is fight and I have kinda had it with it all."  
  
"You shouldn't leave; you should work things out with your mother. Running away isn't the answer." Sab says leaning against the bar of the platform.  
  
"I just can't relate to her. I mean... I don't know, it's just so hard." Angela says playing with her long blonde hair. Twisting it around her finger.  
  
"I'm sure if you both work at it, you'll get along. Don't be so hard on her. You know she loves you still and you're the only thing she has left in the world." Sab says. "Don't take that away from her."  
  
"I guess your right." Angela says looking up to her window. "Guess I should go back in there then, huh?"  
  
Sab nods. Angela gets up and starts to walk for the ladder. "Thanks for the chat."  
  
"My window is always open if you ever need to talk again." Sab offers.  
  
"Thanks. Talk to you later I guess." Angela says walking back up the ladder.  
  
"Anytime." Sab watches as she goes back into her apartment then stares back into the sky.  
  
"So that's why you enjoy visiting my folks so much." A voice comes out from behind Sab.  
  
"Cody." He startles her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Missed yeah, so I came over." He said offering his hand for her to come back inside her apartment.  
  
Sab takes his hand and lets him lead her back in.  
  
"So was that all true what you told her?" Cody asks when Sab is all the way inside.  
  
"Yeah, most of it. Left a few things out though." Sab answered sitting down on the couch with Cody right behind her.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Cody asks sitting down next to her.  
  
"Guess you should know." Sab says tucking her legs in close to her. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything. I saw you sitting out here, and as I came to the window, Angela had come by."  
  
"Well it was true that I had run when I was about 11. Also had to remember I was really smart for my age considering that my parents weren't also just abusive and drunks." Sab continues. "They were also thieves. Took things and sold them on the black market. Did drug deals too."  
  
"That's awful." Cody says sympathetically from hearing all this.  
  
"Yeah, now you know why I don't bring them up at all. One night my parents came running into the apartment quickly. They slammed the door and locked. Once inside, they scrambled to gather things up. It must have been around mid-night, cause they woke me up with all their scurrying around. I peaked through my door and listened to what they were talking. It seemed that my father had made sold a bad batch of Coke to someone and that they were gonna come after them. So they had to pack up a few things and get out of the city. After they were finished packing, they went to bed, said they were leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
"So where did they take you after that?" Cody asks.  
  
"That's the thing, while I listened to them talk, my mother asked what they should do with me. My dad answered just to leave me here. Said I could take care of myself. So that's when I had enough of it. I decided to run. I waited till my parents went to bed, it was a warm night and they had left some windows in the apartment open. I took money from my dad that he had always kept inside a drawer in the kitchen. I packed up a few clothes and put it all in my small knapsack. I snuck out of the window and down the fire escape. We lived pretty close to the subway, so I took that for a bit. People stared, seeing how I was alone with no parents, but I didn't care. I had been by myself and taken care of myself for years. I spent the next few days on the streets, mostly running from different things. Dark alleys, people I didn't know. Then one day I was sitting in the park, watching some kids playing with their parents. I didn't wish I was them. Knowing that if I went back home, I knew that I would have to go back to the abuse and drugs that I was exposed to. I thought a lot of kids had to go through that."  
  
Sab then stops and lays down putting her head on Cody's lap.  
  
"So in the park is where you met your friend?" Cody asks putting a pillow under her head.  
  
"Yeah, Dominic. I was sitting under a tree watching the kids. He must have been 13, 14 years old. Can't remember. But he just walked up to me and sat down beside me. He asked if I was there with my parents, I told him I didn't have any. He told me the same. We got to talking and he was just so nice. The nicest person I had met in years. We spent the day talking, he told me about a group of his friends and him had been living on the streets for years and that they had always looked out for each other, like a real family. Said he'd like it if I'd joined up with them. Well not having anyone else to turn to, I said ok." She continues on. "So he leads me to this big abandon warehouse and inside he introduces me to everyone. There was about five of them in total including Dominic. Justin, Nick, Amy, and Ted, who I called Teddy cause he always looked like a teddy bear to me. They all welcomed me and that's when I had finally felt that I had belonged somewhere. The next few days I spent with Dominic he showed me what he knew about computers. And I was amazed about this new world he showed me. He was the one who introduced me to the net and hacking. He told me that the whole group was into hacking."  
  
"So everyday I would see what each of them knew and would learn everything I could. Dom was always near to help me out and look after me. He taught me how to hack and mostly everything I know now. I learned thousands of different codes, back doors, everything. Everyone was amazed that after just a short while I had learned all what they knew, plus a few more tricks. Said I was a natural at it."  
  
Cody stares and smiles listening to her every word. He knew Sab was good at it.  
  
"After a few years with the group, I had grown really attached to Dom. I was about 16 now. Dom was 18, and I guess I had fallen for him. We always spent like every minute together, every hack we did, we did together. Over the years I forgot about my parents and did nothing but hack into bank accounts, hang with Dom, and learn more about computers and the hacker underworld. Then one day, Dom brings Jason and his gang to the warehouse. Jason was somewhere in his twenties. He and Dom had made a deal about how they all could get rich out of just one job. No more of these petty jobs. Justin provided the info; he only needed us to carry it out. He needed people with our knowledge of the net. I didn't like Jason much or his gang, was always looking at me the wrong way. Dom promised he wouldn't come near me, and that was a promise he kept. Cause one day, one of Jason's guys tried to...well...you know."  
  
Cody nods. "He protected you from him?"  
  
"Yeah, almost knocked the guy on conscious for coming near me."  
  
"What was the job that Jason wanted you all to do?" Cody asks, stroking her hair back.  
  
"He had planned on taking part of the city hostage. They sent threats to the government saying to pay 8.5 million to different offshore accounts, which Amy and Nick were moderating. I hated the idea. But Dom reassured me that it would all come out right in the end. So I went along with it. I never knew just how big it was though."  
  
"The head agent who was running the mission did all of the negotiations and had denied our demands. That's when the bad things started." Sab continued staring at the ceiling as if she was hypnotized. "Dom would shut down parts of the city at hours at a time, and the demands would keep being sent and denied. I told him to stop, saying it was wrong what we were doing. Dom said we were too far in and that we had to finish it. I had begun to have enough and I wanted to leave. That's when I saw a side of Dom that I have never seen. It was probably cause Jason had gotten to him or that he never showed this side in the years we were together, I wasn't sure. The day I told Dom I wanted out, was the day he put a gun to my head. Said the only I would be able to leave was to die. I was so scared. The one person I had trusted and loved had turned and threatened to kill me. I had to stay to save my own life."  
  
"Then one day, the head of negotiations finally agreed to pay them. They made a pick up time and place. Dom made us all go so that we all could back him up. Jason wasn't gonna be there, saying that Dom had to make the pick up cause he had made the plan and connections. So as Dom went to get the money, he made me walk with him. I remember it so well. Nick, Justin and Amy stood in the darkness, all armed, as Dom and I walked towards the meet. It was a cold night; Dom kept trying to pull me closer to keep me warm. I preferred to stay cold than with someone who turned the gun on me."  
  
"As we walked, we met up with two agents who were in all black. Dom took the money and counted it. I couldn't do anything. I knew if I'd run, Dom would take his gun out and shoot me, that or the agents. So as we were walking back to our waiting team, tons of squad cars come racing out. It was a set up. We all ran and split, knowing we didn't have enough fire power to go up against them. Dom and I had finally separated after so many years. As I was running, I never looked back. I was running to get away from the life I once knew yet again. But I was then jumped by one of the agents. I was the only one caught that night. I was arrested and taken downtown." Sab continues.  
  
"They put me in an interrogation room, waited for hours till an agent walked in. I told her that I wasn't apart of the plan and had wanted out but that Dom had threatened me to stay. She seemed really nice and listened to me. She told me that she could get me a reduced sentence if I told them where the others were."  
  
"She told me that my options were if I didn't talk, I would be blamed for everything that had happened, which included a man-slaughter sentence. When the power had been shut down by Dom, he had killed 3 people who were in intensive care in a nearby hospital. If I did tell, I would get probation. I didn't want to take the blame, so I ratted the others out. My only family that I had really known and I ratted them out. They all received 15 to life sentences; Dom got life for being the one who helped plan it out."  
  
"What about Jason and his group?" Cody asked still looking at Sab.  
  
"Apparently, what I was told by my probations officer was that Dom and Jason got into a huge fight when they returned to the warehouse and Dom had taken out Jason." Sab answers coming out of her trance. "The rest of his team split."  
  
"What about your probation?"  
  
"Probation sounded like the best thing ever then. Then I found out that I had to work with the Feds to take out other hacker groups. It wasn't that enjoyable for the first few months. I was told to do everything, was never treated as an equal, only as a convict and because I was so young, they thought I couldn't handle anything. Until the same agent, who was head of the mission and who had interrogated me, came around again."  
  
"She offered my probations officer to take me under her wing. She said that she could make me a full agent in no time. He agreed, saying he didn't need the job of looking after some punk kid anymore. So she then enrolled me in the Quantico Tech Ops program. She became my probations office, mentor and friend, she also had kept my past a secret to everyone. She didn't want me to have anymore problems; it was like she knew how I felt about everything. She would visit every so often during the 2 years I was there, checking up on how I was doing. I learned through our little chats that she was a major undercover agent and that her name wouldn't be on any of my profiles but she would still be there to help me out whenever I needed it. I accepted that."   
  
"After two years in the program, I got word that I was going to graduate from it 2 years earlier then anyone else there. I was thrilled, so was my mentor. After I left Quantico, I did work with the Feds for a year, and then joined up with your team for the past few months." Sab finishes looking up at Cody.  
  
"Where is your mentor now?" He asks starring back at her.  
  
"Undercover. Can't tell you who she is either." Sab answers then laughs a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cody asks with confusion.  
  
"Nothing, it's just so good to get that all out now." Sab answers getting up off Cody's lap.  "I haven't told anyone this ever!"  
  
"Well I wished you told me sooner." Cody says leaning back further into the couch.  
  
"I would've, but when I first met you all, I thought you'd treat me like the other agents did when I first started out." Sab responds moving in a bit closer to Cody. "I really didn't know who I could trust anymore. But I know now I can trust you, right?"  
  
"With anything, always." He then pulls Sab in closer to him to kiss her.  
  
"Mmm...You have no idea on how much I missed that." Sab says giving him another kiss on the lips, deeper this time. Cody then pulls Sab even closer to him. His hand slowly moving down Sab's arm.  
  
All of a sudden there is a huge banging on the door.  
  
"What the?!" Sab looks over at the door that someone is still banging on.  
  
"Expecting someone obnoxious?" Cody asks getting up off the couch to answer the door.  
  
"You think it's a good idea to answer..."  
  
BANG!  
  
A gun shot comes through the door, nearly hitting Cody.  
  
"Cody, get back!" Sab shouts as two big thugs wearing masks, bash in the door. The two are carrying hand guns and look pretty built up.  
  
Cody tries to back up, but one of the guys punches him to the ground and uses the back of his gun to knock him out more.  
  
"Cody!" Sab shouts out, she then runs to the kitchen to grab the phone, she tries to dial 911, but one of the guys grab her from behind and she drops the phone.  
  
"Not this time Techno!" He yells, dragging Sab away from the phone.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She screams trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"Why, you don't remember your old friends?" The one in front of Sab not holding her takes off his mask.  
  
"Nick?" Sab is stunned to see one of the old hackers she used to be with was standing there.  
  
"Don't forget your old pal Teddy." The guy holding Sab lets her go and shoves her off to Nick who then holds her with a gun to her abdomen. Nicks grip on her was harder.  
  
Teddy takes off his mask. "Didn't think you'd see us again, did ya Tech?"  
  
"How'd you get out?" Sab asks looking at Teddy.  
  
"Well being the wonderful technology age it is, everything is on the computers." Teddy starts.  
  
"And when a nasty virus cleans out the files and replaces it with different ones, well, amazing things can happen." Nick says, still holding on to Sab.  
  
"What do you two want?" Sab asks trying to break free once more.  
  
"Not want we want, but what Dom wants. Didn't think you'd hear that name either?" Nick says pulling Sab even closer to him and turning to Cody on the ground. "And what have we here?"  
  
The two look over at Cody, who is struggling to get off the floor from Nick's attack.  
  
"New boyfriend?" Teddy says with a bit of a crazy look in his face.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Sab tries to dart after him, but Nick pulls her back in.  
  
"Uh, uh. You stay with me."  
  
"What should we do with him?" Teddy asks walking over to Cody. He then pulls Cody up by the collar of his shirt and brings a gun to his head. Cody is still dazed from the blow to the head and falls to his knees.  
  
"Just leave him." Sab demands.  
  
"No, I don't think we can do that." Nick says, now taking the gun away from Sab and waving it at Cody. "Maybe a bullet to the chest, or the head, I don't know, what do you think Ted?"  
  
"Hmmm....Not sure." Teddy then throws Cody to the ground pointing the gun at him.  
  
"Well I sure know what I wanna do to Tech." Nick says rubbing his head on Sab's neck. Sab is disgusted and tries to break free once more. But his grip on her is too strong.  
  
"Let her go." Cody demands, still sore from the hit.  
  
"This goes further back then you think boy." Teddy says kneeling down to Cody's level and points the gun at his head.  
  
"You two have always been fucked up in the head. Still doing what Dom says?" Sab yells trying to divert the attention back to her than to Cody.  
  
"Your one to speak." Teddy says getting back up from the floor. "At least we weren't all lovey dovey with Dom all the time."  
  
Sab doesn't say anything to them but stares at Teddy in the face. Nick still had a firm grip on her and she couldn't budge.  
  
"What do you want?" Sab finally asks again.  
  
"Dom wants to see his Techno again. Up to him what he wants to do to you." Nick says bringing his gun up to Sab's neck. "Now, out to the car."  
  
As Nick leads Sab out of the apartment, Cody jumps on Teddy, knocking him to the ground along with himself.  
  
"Son of a..." Teddy shouts as he pulls his gun on Cody.  
  
Nick and Sab are now out in the hallway. "CODY!!!" Sab shouts struggling to break free. But its no use, Nick was too strong for her. She hears two shots come from inside. As they walk down the hallway Sab looks back and sees Teddy walking out of her apartment, a smile on his face. Tears start to form around her eyes and she stops struggling to break free as she is led to the waiting car on the street.  
  
   ************************************  
  
Heather rounds the corner of the darkened street. It was about 11:00 and no one was out on the street. Heather made her way to Sab's apartment building, knowing Cody would probably still be there and she could apologize for snapping at him a bit. She had to remember that he was going through a tough time, with Sab gone and all. Even what she had learned tonight about Sab frightened her.  
  
As she made her way to the apartment's visitor parking she saw a black car drive out of the lot at an alarming speed.  
  
"Wow, someone wants a ticket." Heather says aloud to herself. She then parks the car and heads up to Sab's place. As she gets off the elevator, she notices some wood chips in the hallway.  
  
"Guess someone is renovating." Heather then makes her way to Sab's door. As she approaches it, she sees that it has been barged into. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Sab! Cody!" Heather shouts taking her gun from its holster and enters the apartment. She sees no one but hears a faint sound. Heather walks towards the couch and sees Cody lying on the ground in a pool of blood. It was his faint breath that she heard.  
  
"Cody!" Heather rushes over to him and lays him on his back. He is breathing hard and his pulse is weak. Heather walks to the counter and pulls off a table cloth, she takes out her cell phone and calls for an ambulance. She finishes her call then hangs up.  
  
"Cody, you with me? An ambulance is on the way." She says trying to keep Cody with her.  
  
Cody opens his eyes and looks to Heather who is holding the table cloth over his wounds to stop the bleeding.  
  
"They....took....her." Cody says faintly.  
  
"Who? Sab?"  
  
Cody gasps at the pain from the bullet that was lodged in his side.  
  
"Ok, stop talking for now. The ambulance should be here any minute." Heather says as Cody drifts into unconsciousness. She then hears a noise behind her. Heather quickly draws her gun again and points it to the window where the sound had came from. Standing there was a girl with long blonde hair. It was Angela.  
  
"Who are you?" Heather asks, still pointing her gun.  
  
"Angela, I just met Sab today and saw the whole thing." Angela says in fear from Heather's drawn weapon.  
  
Heather puts it down and returns the pressure to Cody's wound.  
  
"What did you see?" She asks looking at Cody's vital signs.  
  
"Two guys had barged in, knocked him out, took Sab, then one of the guys, I think his name was Teddy, shot him twice." Angela walks over to Heather and Cody. "Anything I can do?"  
  
Heather looks up to her. "Yeah. Put your hands here and press down, but not to hard."  
  
Heather removes her hands from the table cloth and places Angela's over the wound. Heather takes out her cell phone again. She dials HQ.  
  
"Donovan?" Heather listens over the phone.  
  
"Its Heather, just listen. Cody has been shot and Sab kidnapped. I don't know exactly who took her, but I've called an ambulance. They should be here soon. Meet me at the hospital."  
  
Heather waits a second. "Thanks."  
  
She hangs up the phone.  
  
"You guys secret agents or something?" Angela asks looking to Heather.  
  
"Something like that." Heather answers.  
  
A few minutes pass as the two wait for the paramedics. Angela tells Heather about Sab had talked her out of running and how she was nice enough to offer to help her in the future. The paramedics then arrive a few short minutes after. Cody is then taken to the hospital on a stretcher. Heather and Angela go in Heather's car following the ambulance.  
  
   ***********************************  
  
"What happened?" Paula asks as she walks into the hospital first. Jake, Alex and Monica behind her. "And who's this?"  
  
"Cody was shot. This is Sab's neighbour who saw it all." Heather says walking towards the first of the team who has entered the waiting room. Angela continues to sit in the waiting room chair. "They won't tell me anymore because I'm not family."  
  
"Where is he?" Donovan's voice comes from behind the group. They all turned to see Donovan, Dee and Bea enter the waiting room.  
  
"He's still in surgery. The nurses won't tell me anything about his condition." Heather repeats again. Angela then gets up to walk to Heather.  
  
"What had happened?" Donovan asks walking up to Heather and then sees that Angela is with her. "And you are?"  
  
"I was heading towards Sab's place and when I got there the place was barged into. I found Cody inside, shot." Heather tells him. "This is Angela, Sab's neighbour from upstairs. She saw the whole thing happen."  
  
"What about Sab?" Bea asks worried at what may have happened to her.  
  
"I don't know, Cody said something about Sab being taken away." Heather says. "He went unconscious after that."  
  
"Who would take Sab?" Jake asks. "I mean what has she ever done. She sits behind a computer all day."  
  
Bea looks at Angela.  
  
"I heard Sab say the names Nick and Teddy to the two men." Angela speaks up. "She also said the name of someone named Dom."  
  
Hearing this, Bea leaves the team and heads out the hospital doors.  
  
"Where you going?" Dee asks as she walks past her.  
  
"I have some stuff to do. Stay here, I'll be right back." With that Bea leaves the hospital. As she leaves, two men in black suits walk into the waiting room. They walk towards Donovan.  
  
"Angela, why don't you go back and sit down." Heather says watching the men approach the team. Angela does what she is told.  
  
"Frank Donovan?" One of the men asks.  
  
"I'm Donovan, what can I do for you?" Donovan steps forward.  
  
"I'm Agent Kingsley, this is Agent Torrance." Kingsley says introducing his partner.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, what do you want?" Donovan repeats.  
  
"Its better we talk in private, it's about agent Sab." Torrance speaks up referring to the rest of the team.  
  
"Hey, what you can say in front of Donovan, you can say in front of us, now spill." Paula says walking in front of the agents, worried that something bad has happened to her.  
  
"We have an arrest warrant for her. We need to know where she is now." Kingsley says handing Donovan the warrant. "We went to pick her up at her apartment but the place was broken into, we thought you'd know where she would be."  
  
The team looks at each other and back at Donovan from the news that they just heard.  
  
"Unfortunately, Agent Sab is no where to be found. We think she has been taken hostage by one of the shooters of one of my other agents." Donovan answers him. "I'll deal with this after we find her."  
  
"We prefer to deal..."  
  
"One of my agents has been shot, another is missing. I will deal with this afterwards." Donovan interrupts him. Donovan stares him down. The agents look at each other then back to Donovan.  
  
"Fine. When you do, make sure you contact us first." Kingsley says and the two agents walk out of the hospital.  
  
"What was that about?" Alex asks in confusion. "What would Sab have done to get her arrested?"  
  
"A couple of hackers broke out of prison and think she is behind of getting them out." Donovan answers walking towards the nurse's station.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dee asks following him. The rest of the team follows as well.  
  
"I'm Agent Frank Donovan, you have one of my agents in there, I wanna know his condition immediately." Donovan demands to one of the nurses, who nods and runs into the surgery doors to see what is happening. Donovan then turns to the team. "A group of hackers got out of prison when they were sentenced for life. They sent a virus to mess up some of the files and part of which changed their files to let them out a few days ago."  
  
"So what does it have to do with Sab?" Alex asks leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sab had helped take out the group a few years ago." Heather answers. Everyone turns to face her, Donovan looks to her with a look that asks 'how'd you know?'  
  
"Cody and I looked into her profile and we found all this out. Cody went..."  
  
"Cody had come over to Sab's and wanted to know about her past with the group. She told him everything and how she was involved with one of them." Angela butts in.  
  
"Then we have more talking to do with you then." Donovan says to her as he sees the nurse walk back in.  
  
"The doctor says you can come in and see him." The nurse says leading everyone to the room. "He may still be groggy from the morphine that they gave him."  
  
Inside they see Cody lying in bed with his eyes closed. As they approach him, his eyes open.  
  
"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Paula asks pulling one of the chairs close to the bed.  
  
"Been better." Cody says in a groggy voice.  
  
"Morphine?" Jake asks referring to Cody's tired state. Cody nods. He then sees Angela walk into the room behind Dee.  
  
"Cody, this is Angela, Sab's..." Dee starts.  
  
"Sab's neighbour. I know, I overheard the two of them talking." Cody starts to get out of bed ignoring the pain.  
  
"Whoa, where do you think your going?" Heather asks walking over to Cody to stop him from getting up.  
  
"To find Sab." He says laying back down on the bed.  
  
"Leave that to us." Dee says.  
  
The doctor who operated on Cody then walks into the room.  
  
"Well I didn't know you'd be bringing the whole cavalry." The doctor jokes looking at all the agents in one room. "Well I guess you wanna know how bad it is."  
  
The doctor opens his clipboard with Cody's papers.  
  
"Two bullet wounds, one to the side, an inch away from your spleen. Another just above it. You were pretty lucky, but have lost a lot of blood. That explains the unconsciousness." The doctor continues. "You'll feel very dizzy and tried the next few days, but the surgery went well and you should be fine. As long as you don't pull on those stitches."  
  
"Thanks doctor." Donovan thanks the man as he leaves the room.  
  
"Angela, I think I should take you home now." Heather says leading Angela out.  
  
"You'll tell me what happens to Sab, won't you?" Angela asks worried.  
  
"I sure will." Cody says watching the two leave. Cody moves uncomfortably in the bed. "Man, I never knew it hurt this much getting shot."  
  
"Better believe it." Jake laughs sitting down in a chair close to the bed.  
  
   ********************************  
  
The car pulled up to an old shabby looking warehouse. It had looked as if the place had been abandoned for years. It was a place Sab never wanted to see or to visit ever again. In this warehouse was the place she had spent a number of years hacking with the group.  
  
The car pulled to a stop. Nick and Teddy got out first, then Nick took Sab out. Her hands were tied behind her back now with some old rope. He held her arm tight as to not let her run off as he led her inside.  
  
Some of the old warehouse lights were on, but the place looked much different from the last time she saw it. It had been cleared out, most likely from the Feds. All the computers and wires that used to run all over the place were gone and replaced with cobwebs and dust. Nick sat Sab down in a chair that stood in the middle of the warehouse.  
  
"Took you guys long enough." A woman's voice came from the cat walk up above. As she slid down the railing stairs, Sab could recognize the face. It was Amy. And following behind her, as usual, was Justin. The hackers didn't look much different from the last time Sab had seen them. Only minor changes. Amy had longer hair then Sab could remember that was tied back in a high ponytail. All three guys were more built up, and they all had the same look on their face that said 'traitor'.  
  
"Well we kinda got side tracked Maiden. Seemed that Tech over here has a new guy hanging around her place." Teddy says walking past Amy and Justin who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Maiden was Amy's alias hacker name that Teddy always used. Techno was Sab's.  
  
"Dom isn't gonna like that." Justin says looking Sab up and down. Seeing that the years they have been apart showed that she had grown up. She had looked cuter then the last time he saw her.  
  
"Teddy fixed him. Won't be hearing much of him anymore." Nick replies as he plays with a lock of Sab's hair. Sab pulls away from him and continues to stare at the floor like she had down when she was first forced to sit in the chair.  
  
"Looks like our little girl has finally grown up." Any says walking towards Sab.  
  
"Leave her be." A voice came from the other side of the warehouse, stopping Amy dead in her tracks. It was darker on the other side, the lights weren't on. But Sab knew who it was without looking. She looked up immediately when she heard his voice as she always had done.  
  
"Dom." She whispers to herself.  
  
Dom walks forward out of the shadows. He looked different as well. His once short black hair was now a bit longer and curled at the ends. He had a ton of gel in it to slick it back.  
  
"Good to see you again Sab." Dom looks at Sab straight in the face. Sab turns away from his stare. "Untie her."  
  
Nick does what he says and unties Sab's hands. Sab brings them forward and rub's away the rope marks that the old rope had left.  
  
"Come." Dom indicated for her to come with him. Sab hesitates for a moment, then realizes she is gonna have no other choice. She gets up and walks towards Dom. He leads her to the stairs of the catwalk where they walk up to the top level. The other four hackers walk off to other places in the warehouse.  
  
As Sab reaches the top step, she stops and turns to face Dom who stands right behind her.  
  
"You know where to go." He says looking at her. Sab turns and walks down the catwalk. She did know where to go. It was the end of the catwalk where she and Dom had always sat to talk years ago.  
  
Sab neared the end of the catwalk. She stops and then leans against one of the railings. She looks down at the ground and not at Dom. He takes a few steps closer to her, taking his hand and pulling away a lock of her hair that was in front of her face. Sab turns away at the touch of his hand on her face.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt." Dom laughs a bit as he said this.  
  
"That's what you told me the last time and looked what you did." Sab says coldly.  
  
"If I remember correctly I was only trying to protect you." Dom says grabbing Sab by her arms and turning her to face him. His grip hurt but she wouldn't let him see that. His expression was angry, but it soon took to a softer look.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Dom says looking into her eyes. "I still love you, you know."  
  
Sab turns away once more. So many emotions were returning to her. Emotions that she thought she would never feel for him again. But she couldn't give in to him. Not for what he did.  
  
"I don't." Sab says softly, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sab turns to him with water filled eyes. "I don't love you anymore!" She shouts and tries to push him away, but his grip is too tight on her.  
  
"You don't mean that." Dom says in a soft voice pulling Sab closer to him. Sab puts her hands on his chest to keep him from pulling her closer. She then looks up to face him and he catches her right in her eyes. He moves closer, Sab letting him this time, and he kisses Sab on the lips deeply. Sab tries to resist at first, but she is lost again in her emotions and pulls him into her more.  
  
    *************************  
  
"Monica and Alex, I want you two to work on profiles. I wanna know who these hackers are and where they may have taken Sab." Donovan turns to the two who then get up and leave to head back to HQ to dig up any information.  
  
"Someone get me a laptop hooked to the net." Cody says sitting back up in bed.  
  
"What for, you should be resting." Dee says in the seat next to the bed.  
  
"Well since I can't get out of here, I wanna do some stuff. See if there is anyway I can help." Cody replies turning to her. The morphine had worn off a bit and Cody wasn't as dizzy as he had been before.  
  
"What you are to do is get rest." Donovan orders.  
  
"No way! That's my girlfriend out there and I'm not just gonna sit here in bed and do nothing!" Cody shouts at him. "She would do the same for me."  
  
Everybody stands in shock. Cody has never yelled at Donovan before, he had always done what he said. Donovan thinks it over then turns to Paula and Jake. "You two head back to HQ and get Cody whatever he needs."  
  
"Right boss." Paula says relieved that Donovan didn't bite Cody's head off. She and Jake then leave to pick up what Cody had needed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Dee asks turning to Donovan.  
  
"You are gonna go back to Sab's place, see if you can find anything with forensics. I'm gonna look for Bea wherever she went." Donovan grabs his coat as he talks. "Call if you find anything."  
  
"You too." Dee says grabbing her coat. Donovan leaves the room. "Rest until Paula and Jake get back ok."  
  
"Yeah, I'll try." Cody says slumping back into the bed. Being careful as not to touch his wounds. Dee leaves him to the sound of the I.V. and the sounds of the hospital outside Cody's door.  
  
"Guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little shut eye." Cody thinks to himself looking at the wall clock that read 1:30 in the morning. Cody then drifts off into a sleep not knowing that Dee had turned up his Morphine so that he would rest.  
  
    ************************  
  
Sab couldn't feel anything but being helpless in Dom's arms. He had always known how to make her feel. But then she remembered Cody and how she loved him. Sab then pulls back from Dom's embrace.  
  
"What?" Dom asks putting his arms once again around Sab who is now staring into space past him.  
  
"Why did you bring me back here?" Sab asks coming out of her trance. She looks around the warehouse, taking in more about how much it has changed.  
  
"I told you, I still love you." Dom says bringing Sab closer to him once more. Sab pushes him away.  
  
"No. Why did you really bring me here?" Sab then distances herself from Dom and looks at him.  
  
Dom sighs. "I wanted you to join back up with the team. Like old times."  
  
"What? After all that we had been through with the Feds and all?" Sab stands in shock about what he had just told her.  
  
"I wanted things to be like old times, before any of that had happened. So I had Nick and Ted bring you back here." Dom replies. "Of course it is your decision to stay or not."  
  
"What if I choose not to stay?" Sab asks thinking over what the alternative could be.  
  
"I think you already know." Dom says pulling back his jacket to reveal an automatic weapon in its holster.  
  
Sab turns away so as not to face him. How could she have not felt the gun when she was pressed up against him? Maybe she didn't want to know that it was there.  
  
Dom walks up behind her and strokes her hair from behind.  
  
"Can I think about this?" Sab asks thinking she might be able to buy some time for her to think of a way out.  
  
"Like I said, it's your decision." Dom says. Sab then turns around to face him once more.  
  
"Thank you." Sab lifts her hand and stokes her fingers through Dom's hair. She had always loved playing with his hair. It was always the right length to stroke her fingers through. Dom also loved when she did that.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt here." Nicks voice speaks up from behind Dom.  
  
Sab looks over to him; Dom continues to stare at Sab. "What is it?" He asks.  
  
"Better to talk alone." Nick says leaning against the railing.  
  
Dom turns to him, then back to Sab. "One sec."  
  
He kisses Sab again then walks over to Nick. The two whisper to each other. Sab tries to listen into what they are saying. Dom seemed to be getting a bit upset with every word that Nick was saying.  
  
"Ok, I'll deal with it." Dom says as Nick then heads back down to the main level of the warehouse. He pauses for a second, then walks over to Sab.  
  
"What was that about?" Sab asks watching Dom. She could see that his mood had changed once more. All of a sudden, he grabs Sab's hand and drags her off to another room on the top level.  
  
"Dom, your hurting me, let go." Sab says as she is being dragged by Dom's hurtful grip. He opens a door to the old broom closet that had pipes revealing from the ceiling and the walls. He takes a pair of handcuffs and puts them one cuff on Sab, the other on an open pipe.  
  
"What the heck is this for?" Sab shouts at Dom who still hadn't answered any of her questions. Dom looks at her. "Nick has just told me of your boyfriend. Cody is his name, right?"  
  
Sab looks at Dom without saying anything.  
  
"That is his name, right?" Dom repeats getting angry. "Well it also seems that Teddy hadn't killed him like I wanted. He's in the hospital. One of his teammates found him."  
  
"You fucking wanted him dead!" Sab shouts. "You bastard!"  
  
Sab tries to attack him, but she is pulled back by the cuffs.  
  
"Don't worry babe, he'll be dead soon enough and I'll have him out of the way." Dom then slams the door of the room and walks furiously down the stairs.  
  
Sab sits on the floor crying about what may happen to Cody.  
  
    ************************  
  
Cody rest comfortably in his hospital bed. Dreaming about what he and Sab would do once they are back together. All of a sudden a snapping sound wakes him up.  
  
Cody wakes to see two new doctors sitting at the end of his bed. The snapping noise had come from the clip board that one of them was holding.  
  
"Sorry to wake you." The female doctor apologizes in a sweet voice. "We were just checking up on how you were doing. How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty ok. I think the Morphine has worn off a bit." Cody yawns turning to his I.V. bag that stood next to his bed. But there was something missing. The I.V. bag was gone. Cody quickly turns back to the doctors. The male now pointing a gun directly at Cody.  
  
"Your morphine has worn off cause we stopped giving you it. Be better for you to be awake." She says throwing Cody's clothes to him. Her sweet voice was replaced with a demanding one. "Now get dressed, you're leaving."  
  
"What the? Who are you?" Cody asks taking the clothes and starts to get dressed, being careful as not to touch his stitches. He didn't want to argue with a gun. He had already been shot twice the day earlier.  
  
"Couple of Sab's old friends. Now walk." The guy then talks ordering Cody out of bed.  
  
Cody does what he is told and lets them lead him out of his room. The guy puts his gun back into his lab coat pocket.  
  
"Don't think because it is away, doesn't mean I'll use it." He says leading Cody to the elevators. The three of them hop in and take it down to the main level.  
  
     *****************  
  
"Man, I never knew all this was could be so heavy." Jake says as he carries a box full of a laptop computer, cable wires, diskettes, cds, anything him and Paula could grab what they thought Cody may need. "Does he really need all this?"  
  
"Well just to make sure we don't forget something important that he needs." Paula says playing with a computer mouse that she had insisted on helping Jake with.  
  
"You know, you could've carried some other things too." Jake says as they stop in front of a crosswalk in front of the hospital. Jake puts the box down as they wait for some of the traffic to go by.  
  
"Well I knew you were so strong, that you could handle it." Paula says giggling at what she made Jake do.  
  
"Yeah great." Jake says turning his attention to what he thought looked like Cody and two doctors. "Is that Cody?"  
  
"What, where?" Paula asks looking where Jake was starring at. She sees Cody being led into a waiting car at the front of the hospital. Cody hadn't noticed Jake or Paula looking at him.  
  
"Who are those people?" Paula asks watching as the doors close as the two doctors get in and the car starts to drive off.  
  
"I don't know, but that doesn't seem right. Come on." Jake picks up the box again and heads back to his car. The two get in and start to follow close behind as not to be seen by Cody's captors.  
  
Jake takes his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He dials Donovan's phone.  
  
"Donovan." He says on the other side.  
  
"It's Jake. Paula and I just came from the hospital; we are now following a vehicle that has Cody in it." Jake says as he round the corner following the car. "We think he has just been taken by some of the hackers."  
  
"Ok, keep on them. Report back when you stop I'll get the team assembled and meet you where you are." Donovan then hangs up, Jake does the same.  
  
"Where do you think they are taking him?" Paula asks not taking her eyes off the car.  
  
"Not sure. But hopefully they will lead us to Sab."  
  
    *********************  
  
Clink...Clink...  
  
The sound of the cuffs made the noise as Sab tried to pull the pipe out. But it was no use. She wasn't strong enough to pull it out. Plus her hand had started to bleed a bit from the cuffs. Sab sighs and thinks what could be happening. The door then opens. There stands Teddy.  
  
"Keys?" Teddy asks holding out a set of cuff keys. He walks over to her and takes the cuffs off her. "Thought you may want to stretch your legs and walk a bit from being in here so long."  
  
He then gets up off the ground and heads out the door. Sab quickly grabs on of the pipes that lay on the ground and she whacks Teddy across the head with it. He falls to the ground grabbing his head. Sab darts out of the room dropping the pipe. But as she leaves the room, hands grab and pull her back.  
  
"Not this time Tech." Nick says pulling Sab back and not letting her go. Teddy comes out of the room holding the back of his head.  
  
"Now that hurt." He says rubbing his head.  
  
"Serves you right for turning your back on her." Nick replies holding Sab who tries to break free again.  
  
Teddy then slaps Sab across the face. She puts her head down, trying not to show the two the pain. "Wait till you see our little surprise now." He says smirking. Sab looks up at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bring her." Teddy walks up ahead as Nick drags Sab down the stairs. At the bottom Dom is waiting for them. He sees that Sab had been crying and a red mark on her face.  
  
"What did you do?" Dom asks turning to Teddy.  
  
"She was being difficult so I..."  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Dom decks Ted in the jaw. Ted stutters back regaining his position.  
  
"I told you she was not to be harmed." Dom yells at him.  
  
Ted doesn't say a thing. He just looks at Dom as if he was gonna punch him back. But Sab knew he wouldn't. No one had dared to fight back Dom.  
  
Dom shakes his head then turns back to Nick and Sab. "Bring her in."  
  
Sab lets Nick drag her in, her head down. As she enters the room, she sees Cody, his hands cuffed behind him, sitting on a chair.  
  
"Cody!" Sab shouts. She tries to run to him, but then remembers Nick's grip on her. Cody's mouth was also gagged. He couldn't talk. But he tried to get closer to Sab, but the cuffs and Justin wouldn't let him.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Sab asks turning to Dom.  
  
"Had Amy and Justin here pick him up at the hospital." Dom answers walking towards Sab. Nick releases his grip and walks to the side.  
  
"Thought this might speed up your decision." Dom says walking behind Sab and rests his arms on her shoulders. "Don't stay, he dies. Stay and he gets to walk out of here and live."  
  
Sab looks directly at Cody who was looking at her.  
  
"How do I know you won't just kill him, or us both anyways?" Sab asks turning her head to face Dom.  
  
"You have my word that no harm will come to him. Am I making myself clear this time?" Dom looks to Ted who is leaning against the wall. Still holding his jaw.  
  
Dom turns back to Sab. She quickly thinks things over.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"So that means your decision is to stay?"  
  
Sab nods with tears filling her eyes. She knew she would miss Cody with all her heart, but she couldn't let him die.  
  
"Let him up." Dom says walking away from Sab. Justin takes the cuffs off Cody and he then runs over to her. He removes the gag as he runs.  
  
"Don't do this." Cody says holding Sab close to him.  
  
"I have to." Sab says now crying fully.  
  
"Justin, take Cody out the door." Dom says taking Sab out of Cody's arms. "She doesn't belong to you anymore."  
  
Dom walks Sab away from Cody, Justin walks towards Cody to lead him out. Cody doesn't budge an inch.  
  
"She doesn't belong to you either." Cody says to Dom's back.  
  
Dom then stops and turns to face Cody. Sab walks a bit more then notices that Dom has stopped and turned around.  
  
"I gave you the chance to leave. I think you should take it." Dom says boldly. Anger starting to fill inside. Nobody was supposed to stand up to him or they wouldn't live to ell about it.  
  
"Not without Sab." Cody stands firm. The two stare each other down.  
  
"You're lucky that Sab cares for you. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk." Dom implies that he would kill Cody right then and there if Sab wasn't around. "Lead him out now."  
  
Justin grabs Cody's shoulder and pulls him out of the room. Cody watches as Dom turns around and puts his arms around Sab. This would be the last time he saw her, he thought to himself. Justin and Cody walk to the door. Justin stops as Cody continues to walk. He then hears the clip of a gun. Cody stops and turns to see Justin holding out a gun.  
  
"Didn't think you were actually gonna leave here alive, did you?" Justin asks pulling the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
  
Cody ducks, but feels no pain. He looks up to find Justin dead on the ground. Cody looks behind him and sees Jake and Paula there. Jakes gun drawn and it had been the gun that was fired.  
  
"Where's the rest?" Jake asks walking up to Cody.  
  
"In the other room. Sab is with them." Cody says. Jake motions for Paula to follow. "Hey, give me a gun."  
  
"What, you don't know how to handle one." Jake says turning to Cody.  
  
"Well your gonna need more back up and seeing that the rest of the team isn't here, I'm all you got." Cody replies.  
  
Jake thinks then takes out a gun and hands it to Cody. He holds the gun and points it at Jake.  
  
"It's best to not point it at your teammates." Jake says pointing Cody's gun away from him.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
The three then walk towards the room that the rest of the hackers were in.  
  
Jake peers in and sees three people in the room. Nick was sitting and leaning back in his chair. Amy was working on a laptop and Teddy still leaning against the wall.  
  
"So where do we hit next?" Nick asks Amy yawning and stretching.  
  
"Well now that we got Sab back, Dom will probably want us to finish where we left off." Amy says looking up from her laptop. "What's taking Justin so long?"  
  
"He's probably making sure he did him. Make sure he is completely dead." Nick says referring to Cody who they thought was dead. "You know how much of a perfectionist he is."  
  
"Federal agents! Freeze!" Jake yells drawing his gun in front of the three. Paula behind him drawing her gun. The three jump reaching for their guns. Ted pulls his out first. Jake shoots him in the chest square on. Amy and Nick drop there weapons. Paula walks over to them carefully and puts cuffs on them.  
  
"Where's Sab?" Cody asks entering the room from searching the bottom part of the warehouse.  
  
Amy and Nick don't say a word.  
  
    **********************  
  
"I knew your friends would find us sooner or later." Dom says leading Sab out of the warehouse on the other side. "Guess it's just you and me now."  
  
Dom had a gun to Sab as he led her out.  
  
"Your not gonna get away." Sab says. Dom then stops, swinging Sab around to face him.  
  
"I think I already did."  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Dom and Sab turn to see Bea holding her gun out at the two. Dom turns Sab back around and uses her as a shield.  
  
"Agent Bea, long time no see." Dom says bring his gun up to Sab's neck. "I heard you had taken a role in Sab's life. Her mentor, right?"  
  
He says this while moving back. Still holding on to Sab.  
  
"You're not getting away Dom. Let her go." Bea says, her gun still drawn at the two.  
  
"No, you got it wrong." Dom shoots three shots at Bea. She dodges the bullets by taking cover by a nearby pile of wood. Dom takes Sab back inside the warehouse.  
  
"Little detour in our get away, but don't worry, we'll be out soon."  
  
"No!" Sab stops and tries to release Dom's grip.  
  
"What you say?" Dom stops and turns to face Sab.  
  
"I'm not going with you." She says straight into his face.  
  
"You're coming with me." Dom says bringing the gun to her neck. "You're still hung up on him, aren't you?"  
  
"I love Cody, not you." Sab says with no fear in her voice. She had had it with being pushed around.  
  
"Fine, join him then." Dom then pulls the trigger back but a shot from behind knocks him to the ground first. Sab looks up to see Cody holding a gun at her.  
  
"Cody!" Sab runs into his arms not bothering to check if Dom was still alive. Cody drops the gun to the ground. "I thought I lost you, twice."  
  
Sab kisses Cody.  "Ow."  
  
Sab moves back and sees blood coming from Cody's side.  
  
"You were shot!" Sab exclaims looking at the wounds but sees that his stitches were coming undone. "Your stitches, they split." She leans Cody against the wall to rest, just as Bea comes into the warehouse.  
  
"Cody, Sab." She walks over to Dom's lifeless body on the ground. "He's dead."  
  
"We have to get Cody back to the hospital." Sab says showing Bea the blood seeping through Cody's shirt.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance." Bea holsters her gun and takes her cell phone out. She calls for one and they wait for it to arrive.  
  
    ***************  
  
Bea and Sab help Cody out of the warehouse to the waiting ambulance. The rest of the team had now arrived. Sab and Bea help Cody onto a stretcher. The paramedics then put him in the ambulance and take him back to the hospital. A couple of paramedics stayed behind to bandage up Sab's cut from the cuffs she had on earlier.  
  
"Sab, I'm glad you're ok." Heather says running up to her. She gives her a huge hug. The paramedics finish up, then walk back to the other waiting ambulance.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of the team walks up to them.  
  
"How are you then?" Jake asks stopping in front of them.  
  
"Been better, really tired though." Sab replies turning to Jake.  
  
"How'd you know where she would be?" Donovan asks turning to Bea who was leaning up against one of the squad cars that had come with the rest of the team. The police were now taking the last of the hackers away.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you get here before Jake and me?" Paula asks. Everyone turns to Bea.  
  
"Bea is my mentor. She had been the mission leader when her old team had taken out our group." Sab answers turning to Bea also. "If it wasn't for Bea, I wouldn't be here. And I'm guessing you all know about my past now."  
  
Sab turns and looks across the faces of her team.  
  
"But it doesn't change anything though." Dee speaks. "You're still the great friend we all enjoy having around. Plus I think Cody wants us to keep you on the team a while longer."  
  
"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Heather says as the two agents who had stopped off at the hospital to arrest Sab were now approaching the team once more.  
  
"Agent Sab?" Kingsley asks.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Sab steps forward. Kingsley then takes Sab's arm and puts it behind her back. "You're under arrest for breaking terrorists out of prison."  
  
"What the?!" Sab is in shock, she couldn't believe she was being blamed for this.  
  
"Hold on, Sab didn't break anyone out." Heather says trying to defend Sab.  
  
"This is Federal business, its none of yours." Kingsley says leading a handcuffed Sab to a waiting car.  
  
"Can't you do anything Donovan?" Dee asks turning to him.  
  
"Its higher then my authority. I can't do anything." Donovan says. "Yet..."  
  
     ***************  
  
It had been three weeks since the take down of Dom and his crew. Nick and Amy were taken back to prison to live out the rest of their sentence, doubled by what they had done.  
  
Cody was back at HQ, but was totally out of it. Sab still hadn't returned from being arrested by the Feds. No one knew when, if ever, she would return. Cody sat at his computer. He had been released from the hospital a week earlier. His stitches had fully healed.  
  
Heather, Paula and Dee walk into the room. They all notice Cody lazing about. He didn't feel like doing much lately and nobody gave him much work. They needed him to relax and ease back into it. They also knew that he wouldn't be the same till Sab returned.  
  
"Think we should tell him?" Paula whispers to Heather.  
  
"No, wait a bit longer." Heather says walking back the way they came.  
  
As Cody sat at his computer, he stares directly at the blank screen. It hadn't been turned on in days.  
  
He then hears soft music coming from the gym. He recognizes the song as 'I Miss You' by Incubus. He gets up out of his chair and walks to the gym to see who is playing the music. As he walks in, he sees someone with their back to the door. Her hair is down to show her long brown hair.  
  
"Sab?!" Cody stops dead in his tracks.  
  
Sab turns around with a huge smile on her face. It was her. Cody runs over to her. As he reaches her, she disappears.  
  
"What the?!" Cody looks around the room. No one is there. The music has stopped and he stands alone in the gym. But now the gym has turned to black. The black to a bright light shinning into his eyes.  
  
Cody opens his eyes and sees that he was only dreaming again. He lay in bed perfectly still. The dream had been so real. He felt as if he could touch Sab, just like the last one. But he knew Sab was still in custody and that he was still waiting for some news to see where she ends up. He turns his head to look at a small stereo that was still on from the night before. Playing was Incubus. That was where the music had been coming from.  
  
Cody rolls out of bed and turns the radio off. He didn't want to feel any more depressed. He then walks to the living room of his apartment. It was early in the morning, but Cody couldn't fall back asleep. He was too lovesick to sleep. He missed her too much. The smell of her hair, the way her eyes had always lit up when he came into the room, how she would laugh at all his jokes, no matter how corny they were. He just missed her.  
  
He looked back on the last few days. He had returned to her apartment. The door was back up. Angela stopped by as he was there. She offered to help him clean up the mess that was left over. They talked for a few hours. When he left, he promised to stop by again and tell her of any news. And he did as he promised. But he didn't have any new news for her.  
  
All of a sudden someone knocks at his door braking his train of thought. He figured it'd be Jake or someone else on the team. They had each taken turns to make sure he was ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready in a min..." Cody stops in mid-sentence as he opens the door. There standing in from of him, was Sab.  
  
She was wearing her long leather jacket that she had adored, her hair tied back as usual. She was wearing a grey tank top and leather pants that fit her perfectly on her.  
  
"Hey, thought you could use a ride to work." Sab says still standing waiting for Cody to say something.  
  
Cody just stands there, a huge smile growing on his face.  
  
"I can't believe your here." He says bringing her close and inside the apartment. He closes the door behind her. Sab leans against it.  
  
"Bea and I proved my innocence, they found out that I had not started the virus but was Dom. So they let me go." Sab says bringing Cody closer to her. "But I'm still on my probation."  
  
"I don't care, your just here." Cody says pushing himself close to her, Sab letting him. He then kisses Sab deeply. Sab loved the way he kissed her. She kissed him back as he then moves away from her.  
  
"Have anymore secret past lives I should know about?"  
  
THE END  
  
Added:  
  
I have added the lyrics to Incubus's I Miss You that Cody and Sab refer to a lot.  
  
I hope you enjoy it as much as we do! Download it if you ever get the chance!  
  
Artist/Band: Incubus  
  
Song title: I Miss You  
  
Album: Make Yourself  
  
Lyrics:  
  
To see you when I wake up  
  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real.  
  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
  
Is a three-fold, utopian dream.  
  
You do something to me that I can't explain.  
  
So would I be out of line if I said,  
  
I miss you  
  
I see your picture,  
  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.  
  
You have only been gone ten days,  
  
But already I'm wasting away.  
  
I know I'll see you again  
  
Whether far or soon.  
  
But I need you to know that I care.  
  
And, I miss you.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
I'd like to thank Shane first and foremost. For him creating such a wonderful show to write a fan fic about. For Jarrad Paul for playing Cody and what an excellent job he does. To my TDHG's, Heather, Paula, Bea, and Dee. Your support through the chats meant a lot. To Rav, yes it is finally done!! To Incubus for making such great music and to the makers of Pepsi cola, to help me keep awake on the late writing nights. And to anyone who has read and responded to my fan fic.  
  
Thank you!!! 


End file.
